An Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) possesses a lot of advantageous characteristics, such as self-luminosity, low power consumption, relatively high reacting speed, high contrast ratio and wide viewing angle, therefore the application prospect of the AMOLED is wide in the field of display technologies.
With the development of the display technologies, a touch structure is integrated into an AMOLED display panel to implement a touch function. In the related art, in order to enable the touch function in the AMOLED display panel, a touch structure is integrated with an AMOLED display structure in an On-Cell manner. However, the manufacture of the AMOLED display panel made by such integration involves many steps and causes a high cost.